Desmembrado
by Gragea
Summary: Había logrado sobrevivir un mes. Un mes sin bañarse, sin cambiarse de ropa, sin derecho a tener su varita, sin comer algo que no fueran nabos del bosque... un mes amarrado espalda con espalda a Hermione Granger. ONESHOT


_Desmembrado._

La carreta en la que iban amarrados dio una enérgica sacudida cuando se atascó entre unas piedras del camino. El fuerte golpe hizo crujir la madera y lastimó una vez más las adoloridas nalgas de Draco Malfoy. Se quejó, soltando un gemido y apretando con fuerza los labios.

̶̶ ¿Nunca paras de llorar? ̶ Draco dibujó una mueca ante el susurro ahogado que escuchó tan cerca de su nuca. La voz de la chica era pastosa y extraña, después de tan poco uso. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo el mismo tonito autoritario que tanto detestaba.

̶ Dile a un carroñero que te corte los oídos si tanto te molesta. ̶ espetó con enojo. Sintió como la espalda de Granger, recostada contra la suya, temblaba de manera imperceptible. Duraron un rato más debajo del sol abrazante hasta que por fin la carreta pudo andar de nuevo. Con un ruido seco, continuaron su largo camino en silencio, envidiosos de la alegría con la que cantaban unos pasos más adelante los temibles carroñeros. Draco se tragó otro gemido al darse cuenta que las gruesas sogas que compartía con Granger le escocían la piel; por si fuera poco, sentía que un hombro estaba cerca de dislocarse. Había logrado sobrevivir un mes, prisionero de un grupo de carroñeros que no hacían más que cortarle algún miembro a los impuros que hospedaban la vieja carreta. Un mes sin bañarse, sin cambiarse de ropa, sin derecho a tener su varita, sin comer algo que no fueran nabos del bosque… un mes amarrado espalda con espalda a Hermione Granger.

Ya no quedaba casi gente viva o al menos completa en la carreta. A todos les faltaba un brazo o una pierna, pero había una chica _sangre sucia_ que le habían arrancado la lengua. Los carroñeros decían, que el responsable de llevar los _sangre sucias_ a Azkaban no exigía que estuvieran completos. Luego lanzaban una sonora carcajada y escupían al piso, muy cerca de los cautivos.

Draco se sobresaltó al sentir que la cabeza de Hermione se recostaba ligeramente sobre su hombro. El chico le dio una violenta sacudida con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

̶ ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme? ̶

̶ Me quedé dormida… ̶̶̶

̶ ¿Y eso a mí, qué? ̶ Hermione no contestó pero Draco estaba casi seguro de que se había mordido el labio en señal de protesta. Era su mecanismo de defensa. O eso había alcanzado a notar cuando los liberaban en las noches. Habían sido demasiadas las veces que la castaña había tenido que morderse así misma antes de que un carroñero la mordiera a ella, porque según Draco, el pecado principal de Granger después de ser _sangre sucia_, era dársela de valiente. Le encantaba soltar comentarios mordaces para recibir cachetadas y golpes a cambio. También le encantaba intentar captar la atención de Draco para liderar un plan de escape.

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ Tú los distraes y yo le robo a Mustow las varitas. ̶ le susurró esa noche, cuando los soltaron para comer. Mustow era el carroñero más imbécil de todos, también el responsable de las varitas de los prisioneros.

̶ ¿Yo? ¿Me viste cara de payaso? ¿Por qué no los distraes tú quitándote los harapos? ̶ Hermione lo miró con odio y lo dejó solo sentado sobre la piedra. Se quedó estudiando como la chica con sus sucias y rotas ropas, se dirigía con torpeza hacia un tumulto que yacía inmóvil en la carreta. ¿Para qué querría intentar compartir la poca agua que le daban a ella con el moribundo de Dean Thomas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tan fieramente en seguir siendo una persona honorable? El mundo no le pertenecía a los honorables, hace mucho que dejó de pertenecerles. Y Dean Thomas no iba a sobrevivir de esta noche con la pierna cortada por la mitad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Granger, dándole agua y acariciando la mejilla del chico con palabritas de consolación. Su cabello estaba tan encrespado y sucio que en otras condiciones daría asco, pero a Malfoy no le dio; bien sabía que el estado de él debía de ser mucho más lamentable. Ni siquiera lograba soportarse su propio mal olor. Últimamente prefería no abrir la boca porque ya no aguantaba su pútrido aliento.

̶ ¿Por qué tan solo, Lagartito? ̶ Draco dio un respingo y lanzó una mirada atemorizada hacia el carroñero. ̶¿Qué? ¿Jones te cortó la lengua también? ̶ El hombre, gordo y enorme, lanzó una carcajada y con su mugrienta bota le dio una patada a Malfoy. El chico cayó al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse con temor entre el barro. El hombre gordo, volvió a reír al observarlo. Empezó a propinarle patadas a Draco con toda su fuerza mientras el resto de carroñeros se reunía a ver el espectáculo. Malfoy se tapó la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

̶ ¡Déjalo en paz! ̶ Un ruido sordo y un rugido femenino se escucharon al mismo tiempo que el hombre lanzaba un alarido de rabia. Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, vio como Hermione le atestaba golpes al carroñero con un palo. El caos se desató dentro del campamento mientras Jones agarraba a Hermione y la separaba del hombre.

̶ ¡Basta! ¡Me cansé de ti! ¡Llegó la hora de quitarte algo, ramera! ̶ Hermione gritó cuando Jones empezó a arrancarle la ropa con sus propias manos y la arrojaba boca abajo contra el suelo. Jones se deshizo de su pantalón y trató de sostener el cuerpo de Hermione que gritaba y se sacudía con brusquedad. Draco miraba la escena, horrorizado.

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero la humillación se apoderó de él.

̶ ¡Quítale las manos de encima o lo llamaré! ̶ Todos voltearon ante el grito que profirió Malfoy e incluso Hermione dejó de moverse. El chico se sostenía la capa rota con una mano y con la otra amenazaba con tocarse la marca tenebrosa.

Para sorpresa de Draco, los carroñeros empezaron a reír. ̶¿Vieron todos? Lagartito no es ningún _sangre sucia_. Es un mortífago desertor. ̶ Y antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de retroceder, Jones dejó a Hermione en el piso y se abalanzó hacia él blandiendo una larga varita. Un ruido seco lo alertó de que algo había caído al piso y en medio de una especie de trance, miró hacia abajo.

Su brazo había sido cortado en un tajo limpiamente. El brazo de la marca tenebrosa yacía en el suelo, mientras la sangre le escurría a borbotones desde lo que antes era su codo. Draco gritó y sollozó de dolor. Los carroñeros rieron y se apartaron, dejando a Malfoy mutilado en el piso y a Hermione aún desnuda cerca de él. La chica se arrastró como pudo hasta Draco e intentó parar el sangrado con sus temblorosas manos. Malfoy lentamente dejaba de gemir y moverse, empezando a entregarse a un sueño abrasador.

̶ Malfoy… no te duermas, no puedes morir aquí. ̶ Draco al oírla intentó resoplar, sin éxito. Sintió la presencia de alguien más cerca de ellos y Hermione jadeó. ̶¿Mustow? ̶

̶ Toma, úsala. _Una sola vez_. ̶ El hombre dejó caer una varita sobre las manos ensangrentadas de Hermione y se volteó, intentando taparlos a ambos con su prominente espalda. La chica miró la varita con expresión confusa, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que viera una. Luego se mordió el labio. Draco sonrió al verla.

̶ Desaparece… Vete… ̶

̶ ¿Qu..qué? ̶

̶ ¿Eres estúpida? Aprovecha, desaparece… ̶ La chica lo estudiaba con sus grandes ojos cafés y miraba una y otra vez la varita. Draco la veía cada vez más borrosa; sabía que iba a morir desangrado. Se maldijo, ya que nunca pensó que terminaría así: desmembrado y con Hermione Granger intentando detener el río de sangre. Cuando pensó que la chica había seguido su consejo y había desaparecido con la varita, escuchó en la lejanía unos suaves murmullos por parte de Hermione; cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio como la castaña pronunciaba complejas invocaciones sobre su brazo: la sangre dejó de salir, el dolor empezó a disminuirse y lo que le quedaba de brazo empezó a cicatrizar rápidamente mientras la magia cerraba la herida.

Draco y Hermione se observaron intensamente después de esto. Una mirada de agradecimiento mezclada con vergüenza brotaba de sus pálidos ojos junto con las lágrimas que estaba intentando reprimir.

Abrió y cerró la boca, acobardándose.

No lo haría. No pensaba darle las gracias a la _sangre sucia_ por salvarle la vida.

̶ Gracias por intentar ayudarme, Malfoy. ̶ susurró Hermione, acariciando con sutileza su mejilla. Un poderoso escalofrío le recorrió el rostro y se quedó observando, petrificado, como la chica trastabillaba nuevamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Dean Thomas.


End file.
